mtv_teenwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
Season Four of MTV's Teen Wolf contains twelve episodes which aired over the course of four months, beginning on June 23rd, 2014 and ending on September 8, 2014. It is the first season not to star Crystal Reed as Allison Argent and the first to star Shelly Hennig as Malia Hale and Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura. Synopsis Two months later and still healing from tragic losses, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Kira return to a new semester of school with more human worries than the supernatural, while also trying to help their new friend Malia integrate back into society. But Kate Argent's surprising resurrection brings a new threat to Beacon Hills along with the emergence of another mysterious enemy known simply as The Benefactor. Storylines Scott McCall Scott, still grieving over the loss of his first love, finds it hard to begin a relationship with Kira and eventually gains the confidence to pursue a romantic relationship with her. Following countless deaths as a result of a hitlist put forth by The Benefactor, Scott takes it upon himself to protect everyone written on the list. Stiles Stilinski Stiles teaches Malia how to integrate back into society with varied results. While initially hesitant about telling her about her familial ties, Malia discovers the truth when reading her name on the hitlist. Derek Hale Following an abduction by Kate, Derek briefly reverted back to his teenage self yet a fight with Berserkers returns him to his proper age. However, following this, Derek begins losing significant werewolf prowess as noted by the change of color in his eyes. Coping with this, he finds himself romantically attracted to Braeden. Lydia Martin Further developing her Banshee abilities and their overall randomness puts strain on Lydia as she struggles to learn more about her gifts in order to help her friends. Malia Hale Malia slowly begins to integrate back into society through the help of Stiles, but with limited results. While initially oblivious to her ties to the Hale family, she discovers the truth and seeks out Peter to learn more about her past. Kira Yukimura Kira is initially unable to begin a relationship with Scott due to him still grieving Allison's death yet the two ultimately begin dating. An incident at practice has her joining the lacrosse team despite her family's contemplating to move. Cast Main Cast * Tyler Posey as Scott McCall (12/12) * Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (12/12) * Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale (12/12) * Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (12/12) * Shelly Hennig as Malia Tate (12/12) * Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (10/12) Recurring Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least four episodes in the season. * Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock (8/12) * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski (10/12) * Ian Bohen as Peter Hale (9/12) * JR Bourne as Chris Argent (7/12) * Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura (4/12) * Mason Dye as Garrett (4/12) * Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker (4/12) * Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton (4/12) * Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish (9/12) * Matthew del Negro as Agent Rafael McCall (4/12) * Melissa Ponizo as Melissa McCall (6/12) * Khylin Rambo as Mason (6/12) * Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot (4/12) * Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar (9/12) * Meagan Tandy as Braeden (9/12) * Jill Wagner as Kate Argent (7/12) Guest Cast * Lily Bleu Andrew as Lori (1/12) * Brandon Boyce as Unnamed Doctor/Surgeon (2/12) * Ivonne Coll as Araya Calavera (3/12) * Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Deputy Haigh (2/12) * Michael Fjordbak as Young Peter Hale (1/12) * Joseph Gatt as The Mute (3/12) * Samantha Logan as Violet (3/12) * Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito (3/12) * Glenn McCuen as Sean Walcott (1/12) * Ivo Nandi as Severo (3/12) * Ian Nelson as Young Derek Hale (2/11) * Rahnuma Panthaky as Mrs. Fleming (2/12) * Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura (3/12) * James Urbaniak as The Chemist (1/12) * Susan Walters as Natalie Martin (3/12) * Todd Williams as Dr. Geyer (2/12) :See Also: Character Appearances Episodes * 1. "The Dark Moon" * 2. "117" * 3. "Muted" * 4. "The Benefactor" * 5. "I.E.D." * 6. "Orphaned" * 7. "Weaponized" * 8. "Time of Death" * 9. "Perishable" * 10. "Monstrous" * 11. "A Promise to the Dead" * 12. "Smoke and Mirrors" Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Seasons